You Are Needed
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: "Remember, I need you to."   For CentonObsessionJCxRKO 3 Randy/Johnny


**For my lover. Enjoy. Remember, I need you too.**

* * *

><p>"Like honey." Randy said, his voice smooth like velvet.<p>

John, who was cooking them dinner, looked up at his lover. "Huh?"

Randy chuckled and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the small brunette's waist, kissing neck. "Your sweet like honey." He murmured against the warm flesh of his lover's neck.

A melodic laugh filled the room, belonging to John. It was a soft sound that sent happy shivers through Randy's spine. It felt amazing to hold John in his arms after a long separation. John had been recovering at home from his injuries, while Randy traveled with Smackdown. He missed his love. And what was worse is that John was going to TNA. Of all places. Their schedules would be even more hectic, leaving less time for the two lovers to be with each other.

"Honey, huh? Since when are you all romantic? If you wanna get laid, you'll just have to wait after dinner." John chuckled and continued to cook.

Randy scowled. "Hey, I can be romantic when I want... It's just a lot of work." He chuckled and kissed John's hair. "Plus, I'm gonna miss you. I mean.. TNA? You sure John because-"

"Yes, I'm sure Randy. For the millionth time, I'm sure." John sighed before turning around and pecking Randy's lips. "You know I can't stay there. You'll be fine without me." He smiled slightly before going back to chopping carrots.

Randy groaned. "I just... TNA is rough, John. I mean I know you can handle yourself but really? It's-"

"Randy. I'm not sure what your trying to say but your not gonna die if I'm not laying next to you every night. I love you. But love can't make me stay in that company. The miles between us is gonna kill me too but... We'll be okay." John said softly.

Randy wasn't very... expressive when it came to his feelings. It wasn't really about needing John to be next to him at night. But Randy's schizophrenia was something that became a problem. The voices would so loud to the point where he was scratching at his head. And John seemed to be the only one who could quiet those voices when they were at their worse. He would never admit it to his lover's face but he actually needed him. He tried to make that clear in his actions: The way he held him, the way he gripped him tight while they made love... But it was never said.

John had always told Randy he needed him. And the whole "need" concept scared Randy. It made the voices in his head toy with him. And sometimes unwillingly toyed with John, taking advantage of the fact that John depended on Randy. To actually need another human being, to crave their comfort and support freaked Randy out. But he accepted it.

So what would happen when John went to TNA? Would happen when the voices screamed and tortured and toyed with Randy? What would happen if he hurt someone? Randy didn't wanna think about that but he was forced to. John wouldn't be at his side when his temper flared and the voices were let loose.

John's voice was sweet, like honey. His touches were gentle and like velvet on Randy's smooth skin. When they made love was when the voices almost fully disappeared. John's heat surrounded manhood. Everything about this man surrounded him and consumed him. It overrode his schizophrenia for that moment. John would always depend on Randy. And Randy would depend on John. They both knew it. But soon they would be separated and would travel on their own. It was like a beautiful disaster in the making.

Randy sighed, leaning against the counter. "John..." He murmured and pulled him away from his cooking and into his arms. "John I don't want you leave." He whispered.

"Randy we went over this. I'm going."

"No John. I can't let you leave. What if..." Randy groaned, not knowing how to put this. He looked down into John's vibrant green iris's.

"John I need you." He said quietly before putting his face in his neck. "Johnny I need you with me." He whispered again, hugging him tighter and closer.

John had to process the words through his mind for a second, never having heard them before. It was kind of strange. To have Randy cling to him. It was usually John who was begging and clinging to Randy. He couldn't live without Randy, and he now he was positive Randy couldn't live without him. It was pretty damn scary.

"Even if I didn't love you, I would still need you. I can't let you leave me." Randy mumbled against John's collarbone. Being away from John was a new thing. They were always joined at the hip. Randy never had someone stick around for so long like Johnny did, and is still doing.

John closed his eyes, finally wrapping his arms around Randy. He ran his hands down his lover's broad back, his velvet touch sending shudders up Randy's spine.

Randy let out a soft growl, holding John possessively. His hands gripped John's ass, his pants growing tight. The tent pressed against John's abdomen, who's hard on was poking at Randy's thigh. He leaned down and captured John's lips for a steamed kiss. John was not going anywhere. He was Randy's. All thoughts slipped away and Randy undid John's tight pants.

John leaned up on his toes to kiss Randy back, his hands unbuttoning the larger man's shirt before sliding it off, tossing it aside. Randy's large hands ran over John's abs, tracing them as their tongue danced. Randy's lisp moved to John's neck, his hot breath against the hot flesh made John crave his lover even more.

His hand gripped Randy's hard on through his jeans, making him groan loudly. He ripped off John's shirt, his had slipping John's pants, stroking the warm, hard member.

John cried out softly, putting his hands over Randy's to keep it in place, his shaft twitching. Randy then tugged down John's pants off, as well as the lacy little boy shirts, which made Randy smirk. John chuckled and tossed the panties elsewhere before leaning up and kissing his lover.

Randy his kissed back before swiftly bending John over the kitchen table, his hard member rubbing and teasing John's small, tight entrance. John shivered, rubbing his ass against his lover's length, his own cock twitching in anticipation.

Randy leaned down and kissed the back of John's neck, moving his hips away and pushing a finger into John tight warmth. John whimpered, biting his lip at the pleasure. "Baby I'm fine, I just want you in me..." He pleaded. Randy nipped John's ear with a smirk.

"As you wish." Randy whispered before lubing his shaft with his saliva and precum before slowly sliding into that sweet, overwhelming heat.

Entering John was always Randy's favorite part. He nuzzled John's fruity smelling hair as that heat started to surround Randy. It squeezed him tight, trapping him in. As if saying "Your not going anywhere." John's back arched against Randy's chest, and Randy could feel the trembles crawl up it as his lover adjusted to his size.

Randy let his hands wonder his lover's body, feeling the muscles contract under his touches as Randy started to thrust. His hips moved, and John moved his as well, meeting Randy. John's soft pants and racing heart where music to Randy's ears. The pleasure that contorted on John's face had Randy push deeper, go longer, push harder to please.

"R-Randy!" Johnny breathed, gripping the edge of the table. Randy felt so good, so right inside him. Like Randy's body was designed and created just to fit inside John.

Randy hummed softly behind John's ear. "What's that, baby?"

John reached back, gripping Randy's hip. "Deeper... Deeper baby..." He let himself fall on the table, leaning his elbows on it, exposing his back to Randy fully. He felt Randy push deeper, searching and probing around for that special spot that drove John insane.

When Randy found it, John let out a loud cry of Randy's name. A shiver shot through John's back, pleasure going straight to his cock. Randy continued to thrust, though it was more of grinding and humping John than actually pulling out because it felt so good to be inside his lover. He slid his hand down John's abs, down his V and started to stroke John's member, nice and slow, smearing his precum all over the shaft.

John let out a little gasp at Randy's hand, and he almost had to resist the urge to let loose right then and there. Randy pulled out and plunged back in, slamming right into John's sweet spot. Moans, groans and breathy pants filled the kitchen as Randy and John made love.

Randy felt John's hot walls spasm, tighten and contract around him. He kissed John's shoulder and listened to his soft cries, signaling he was ready. Randy continued to stroke John in time with his thrusts, feeling his own climax rise rapidly. Randy bit his lip hard, his balls tightening and his hips snapping hard against John's ass as he felt himself start to spill. He let go, filling John completely with his hot essence.

John threw his head back, bucking his hips into Randy's hand, his sticky white seed coating his lover's fingers. Randy brought his hand to his mouth and licked the digits clean before kissing behind John's ear. John, who was glowing, turned around and leaned against Randy, wrapping his arms around him. Randy held him close, nuzzling John's hair.

John hummed softly. "I'd never leave you." He kissed Randy's chest, right over his heart. "Remember, I need you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So ridiculously fluffy. And this Randy is sooo different from my lover's. Oh well. I wanted to write. I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. Review?<strong>

**PS, if you reviewers really love me you'll console me on my Johnny-babe leaving WWE. u_u *sniffle***


End file.
